Claire and her New Beginning
by danfan14
Summary: What happens when a new student arrives at hogwarts and everything changes.A new girl arrives and hermione isnt so sure about her but everyone else seems to love her.is it jealousy?its CLaire last chance for her new beginning there is no turning back now
1. Default Chapter

Claire and her New Beginning  
  
Chap:1  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Claire suddenly woke up startled from a dark dream the same dark dream she has been having ever since she got to her new house. Claire felt tears sting her eyes as her body trembled. So she looked around her small room which was full of boxes and suitcases from her move 3 days ago. She got up and went to her mirror.

"Claire Hathor" she sighed. Claire was a tall 16 year old witch with long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and was slim. Some say she got her good looks from her mother Aleda Hathor and that she looked exactly like her. But she inherited her fathers intelligence and wild and crazy personality. She hated it she suddenly makes a fist and punches the mirror making it shader. She then walked to her door and sneaked downstairs to get some water. She reached the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out her frozen water bottle she then took a sip and continued upstairs. Before going into her room she turned around and went farther down the long hallway where her fathers room was. She opened his door to see if her dad was sleeping.  
  
"Wow hes not here.....Again!" she said sarchasticlly. She slammed the door and walked back to her room. She felt cold and clammy so she got back into bed and just sat there.   
  
"Why do I even bother he's never home" She whispered to herself. Ever since her mom died 10 years ago nothing was the same, her father always traveling or getting drunk somewhere. She was always left home alone with the house elf Morty who was usually talking to herself anyways. Since she was about 6 she has moved from country to country never had a permanent home. She hated her dad for making everything seem her fault. She never really liked her dad and come to think of it she never really liked her mother either.Claire then bundled up in her comforter and as tears once again rolled down her cheeks she  
slowly fell back asleep and everything became dark again.........  
...........................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Well what do you think?..... this is my first fanfic. this is the first chap the rest will be posted up later on please review my story and tell me what you think.


	2. The Argument

The Argument  
  
Chap 2  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................   
  
The next morning Claire woke up to her alarm clock. It was 6 am on a Monday morning. Claire then took her alarm clock and threw it at the wall.  
  
"You stupid alarm clock!: she said.

She then got up and got dressed in her dark blue jeans and a clack tank top and went downstairs; where she found Morty the house elf and Mr. Jack Hathor her father at the table in the kitchen. Claire walked in and sat down across from her father where morty had placed her plate full of eggs and a piece of french toast. Her father then looked from behind his newspaper and looked at Claire in a confused way.   
  
"Well your up early" he said while folding up his newspaper.  
  
"And your actually here" she said sarcastically.

Then there was an awkward silence where they both just sat there and stared at their food. Morty then came back from the stove.  
  
"Miss Claire do you wish for Morty to pack miss Claire's luggage for your school?" asked Morty.  
  
"Yes Morty please just put my books in the trunk and I'll pack my robes thank you morty." answered Claire.  
  
"Wait where do you think your going?" questioned her father. Claire just stared at him in disbelief and decided to stay quiet.

"Well Claire?" he asked.  
  
" Dad.....maybe if you were at home more often instead of FUCKING wasting yourself you would know that I start school in a new school today AGAIN!" she said sourly.  
  
"CLAIRE I am your father how dare you take that tone with me!" he bellowed.  
  
"Well I need a ride to King's Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express I'll be down later." she said and with that she left and went upstairs. She reached her room and found morty packing her books into her trunk.  
  
"Thank you Morty that will do" she told morty " Oh and please tell my father I' ll be down soon."she said  
  
"Yes Miss Claire" morty answered.  
  
After a few minutes of searching for her wand she wwent downstairs where she found her father jinxing her trunk into the truck. When they arrived at the station again there was an awkward silence.....  
  
"Umm..err.. Well dad I guess I'll see you next year" she said wishing he would say something.She then gave him a kiss and walked towards platform 9 3/4.


	3. The New Girl

The New Girl  
  
Chap:3  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Claire and the story the other characters are owned by J K Rowling   
  
............................................................................................................................................................   
  
Claire finally arrived on platform 9 3/4 after getting through the crowds and chaos in the station. She got there just in time to put her trunk with everyone elses and got on the train. She looked for an empty compartment when she was suddenly bumped into and fell down.  
  
"OI!! Watch where your going you......."She broke off when she saw who she bumped into. It was a very handsome boy with messy dark hair and green eyes that where hidden behind round glasses and who was tall and very graceful looking.  
  
" Oh um err...sorry didn't see ya there" he said " are you okay....?" said the boy.  
  
"Claire the name is Claire and yea im okay." she answered  
  
"Well Claire im sorry and er... im Harry." then there was a little moment where they just happened to gaze at each other for quite a while.  
  
"Ahm... and im Ron" a tall freckled red haired boy interrupted.  
  
"Erm... nice to meet both of you" she answered "I'll be going now."  
  
"Why?" harry asked "I mean what's your rush?... err why don't you come and sit with us"he motioned towards a compartment where a brown bushy haired girl was sitting hiding behind a book called Hogwarts a History.  
  
"Erm no... I'm okay I'll just go somewhere else" she answered   
  
"Okay well see ya" Ron said  
  
"Yea see ya" Harry smiled as she turned around and walked into another compartment.  
  
...'......'......'......'......'.....'.......'.....'......'......'......'......'....  
  
"Hello Hermione" said Ron  
  
"Oh hey you guys" Hermione answered "took you long enough"  
  
"Err.. Yea we just had a little encounter with this new girl named Claire....I think it was?" said Ron " right Harry?"  
  
"Err.. Yea Claire" he said softly as if somewhere else.  
  
"Oh yea I know saw her she's that girl you guys were talking to right?" she asked  
  
"Yup" said Ron  
  
"She seemed really cool... too bad she didnt want to come and sit with us" Harry said looking out the window.  
  
"I think ermione scared her you know with this huge book nd all" teased Ron  
  
"Yea what book is that anywayz..?" asked Harry. She then lifted the book and showed them title.  
  
"Hogwarts a History AGAIN!! Hermoine?" said Ron "Don't you get enough of it ....? I swear sometimes your just too bloody crazy." teased Ron  
  
"Yea Hermione don't you think its too much?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Well i'll let you know that this book will help you a lot and well......I was bored........wasn't my fault you left me waiting here because of that girl" she answered "and if she was intimidated it's not my problem."  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: well yea there is the third chap hope u like the story so far chap 4 im still currently workin on so yea please review and tell me what you think 


	4. The Sorting

The Sorting  
  
Chap: 4  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own the characters that J K Rowling has in her books I only own claire and  
  
the story except for the sorting hats song that's J K Rowling's also.  
....................................................................................................................

It was dark outside when they arrived. Claire then took her trunk and walked off the train towards a very large man who had a bushy beard, long bushy hair, small eyes and had very rosy cheeks, he looked quite friendly. The very large man seemed to be showing everyone where to go , so she just followed the older kids to the right where she found carriages lined up and seemed to be pulled by large black winged horses. She then got into one of the carriages near the front where  
2 other 3rd years and a 4th year were sitting and talking. It didn't take them long before they arrived at the huge gates that lead them to the main entrance of the huge castle. She got out and went inside where she found a very old looking witch that was directing everyone into the Great Hall. Claire was about to follow all the other kids into the great hall but was pulled aside by the tall witch directing everyone.  
  
"Miss Claire Hathor?" the witch asked.  
  
"Err....yes" answered Claire  
  
"Well..im Professor Mcgonagal and im head of Gryffindor House" she said "I will be taking you in the Great Hall to be sorted into the Sorting Hat with all the other first years."  
  
"Um....okay?" Claire said confused  
  
"Now if you would please follow me the ceremony ids about to begin" said Professor Mcgonagal. She then walked towards the doors and opened them. Claire followed Professor Mcgonagal into the hall which was full of students sitting at long tables all staring at her and a  
line of first years all waiting to be sorted. She followed her to the front of the line where she found a stool with a ratty old hat sitting on top of it. Professor Mcgonagal then climbed the steps and stood beside the hat as if waiting for something. She then motioned everyone in the hall to be quiet. Suddenly the old ratty hat started to say something or more like singing a rhyme.  
  
_'In times of old when I was new  
  
And Hogwarts barely started  
  
The Founders of our noble school  
  
Thought never to be parted:  
  
United by a common goal,  
  
They had the selfsame yearning  
  
To make the world's best magic school  
  
And pass along their learning.  
  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
  
The Four good friends decided  
  
And never did they dream that they  
  
Might someday be divided,  
  
For were there such friends anywhere  
  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
  
Unless it was the second pair  
  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
  
How could such friendships fail?  
  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
  
Intelligence is surest."  
  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
  
And treat them just the same."  
  
These differences caused little strife  
  
When first they came to light,  
  
For each of the four founders had  
  
A House in which they might  
  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
  
For instance, Slytherin  
  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
  
And only those of sharpest mind  
  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
  
While the bravest and the boldest  
  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
  
And taught them all she knew,  
  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
  
For several happy years,  
  
But the discord crept among us  
  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
  
Had once held up our school,  
  
Now turned upon each other and,  
  
Divided, sought to rule.  
  
And for a while it seemed the school  
  
Must meet an early end,  
  
What with dueling and with fighting  
  
And the clash of friend on friend  
  
And at last there came a morning........_  
  
The voice of the hat faded as she turned around to look at the students just to find that everyone was staring at her and not paying attention to what the hat was saying except for the line of scared first years. She then turned back around to face the hat once again while he finished his song.   
  
_And now the Sorting Hat is here  
  
And you all know the score:  
  
I sort you into Houses  
  
Because that is what I'm for,  
  
But this year I'll go further,  
  
Listen closely to my song:  
  
Though condemned I am to split you  
  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
  
And must quarter every year  
  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
  
May not bring the end I fear.  
  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
  
The warning history shows,  
  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
  
From external, deadly foes  
  
And we must unite inside her  
  
Or we'll crumble from within  
  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
  
Let the sorting now begin!'  
_  
Finished the hat then suddenly there was a roar of clapping and cheering from the hall.  
  
"Okay well when I call out your names you will step up here and sit on the stool and I will place the hat on you so you can be sorted." announced Professor Mcgonagal "Okay then we will start with our new 6th year Claire Hathor....... Claire if you would please step up to be sorted." Claireclimbed the steps and sat on the tool facing everyone in the Great Hall. The hat was placed and it started to talk.  
  
"Hmm....lets see has definite intelligence which would mean Ravenclaw....but wait noo... also is brave and very bold which would mean Gryffindor but no....but you also have something that changes it all your pure blooded and your past hmm...hard decision" the hat said while everyone looked either shocked or confused at Claire.   
  
"Hmmm....I would have to say.....SLYTHERIN!!"decided the hat. The table to the far left wearing green and silver robes cheered as Claire got up and walked over. Claire found an emptyseat across froma girl about her height with short black hair and a small scrunched up face kind of like a pug's with dark brown eyes.  
  
"Hi im Pansy Parkinson" the girl said  
  
"Hi! errr...Pansy im Claire Hathor" Claire said. Pansy then was suddenly elbowed by the person to her right. She turned where a tall blonde haired boy with grey eyes and a graceful complexion sat.  
  
"Err....this is Dr..."she was cut off by the boy.  
  
"Im Draco, Draco Malfoy...er nice to meet you" he said giving her his hand.  
  
"Umm hi" she said shaking his hand. They were quiet for a while until a tall, very old man with a long grey haired beard and misty blue eyes behind half mooned spectacles stood up to announce something.  
  
"Hello again and welcome to another year at Hogwarts" he said in his scratchy voice "I would also like to remind you that the last floor is off limits to all students and that classes will start promptly tomorrow..., now let our feast begin"then suddenly food appeared in their empty plates.Everyone started to eat until there was nothing left.  
  
"Well im full um..Claire do you want me to show you around and to our common room?" asked Pansy getting up to get her bag.  
  
"Err..yeas thanks" answered Claire. She got up and followed Pansy towards the doors where shesaw once again the 2 boys she met on the train with the girl that was in the compartment.  
  
"Hey Claire" Harry said while waving at her  
  
"Hey harry" she said waving back as harry smiled and turned around again to talk to a small red head who looked like the other boy ron.  
  
"Er.. Do you know them?" asked Pansy  
  
"Yea.. Well I mean I met them today on the train why?" she answered  
  
"No nothing I'd just be careful they're not the type of people you want to be around if you want to fit in" she said "we dont really get along with Gryffindors especially them."  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: well there you go chap 4 hope you like. Im gonna also update the other chapters so look out for that and yea please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Slytherin Common Room

Slytherin Common Room  
  
Chap:5  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Claire and the story the rest of the characters are JK Rowling's and yea.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Well here we are the Slytherin Common Room" said Pansy after going throught the trap door in the wall near the dungeons.  
  
The Slytherin Common Room was a low-ceilinged dungeon-like room that was full of greenish lamps and huge chairs. Claire also noticed that the common room was right under the huge lake she saw when she first came in.  
  
_A/N: Well as you may see I used Jk Rowling's description of the common room and where it was __located from the second book COS._  
  
"So what do you think?" asked for Pansy  
  
"Cozy...,I like it" Claire said  
  
"Well follow me I'll show you where you can put your stuff" said Pansy.  
  
Claire followed Pansy to the right where there was a spiraling staircase that led downstairs to what seemed to be like the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Well here you go this is where you will be sleeping and that's your night stand to the right of your bed and I'm to your left." she said "Uhh if you want I can help you get settled and unpack?"  
  
"Err no I think I can manage" said Claire "thanks anyways"  
  
"Well okay.... talk to you later im going to see if everyone else came back from the feast" Pansy said and then walked to the door and disappeared up the spiral staircase.  
  
Claire then unpacked her books and the rest of her robes. She then decided to change into her starry dark blue pyjamas. She was about to get into bed when a short girl with freckles spread about her pale colored face who had long wavy brown hair in a high ponytail ran in the dormitory and went straight up to Claire and smiled.  
  
"Hi!.....err....your Claire right?" she said in a high pitched voice " the new girl?"  
  
"Um......yes" answered Claire confused "Sorry but who are you?"  
  
"Oh....right im Moon" said the girl "um...Pansy thought you might want to errr...come upstairs so she can introduce you to some people"  
  
"Uh I don't know im kinda well...tired" started Claire "but you know what I could use a little distraction"  
  
"Well okay I'll see you upstairs then" said Moon as she headed upstairs.  
  
When Claire climbed the stairs that led her to the common room upstairs, she was surprised to see that everyone suddenly went silent when she walked over to where Pansy was.  
  
"Claire....good you came well I wanted you to meet the girls Millicent, Moon, Zabini, and Emma" said Pansy.  
  
Millicent was a large rather bulk and buff girl with shoulder length black hair and dark green eyes. Zabini was tall with dirty blond hair to her waist that was braided and had large blue eyes. Emma was a tall slim girl with curly auburn hair and hazel eyes with freckles on her nose.  
  
_A/N: the girls were mentioned in some of the books but weren't really talked or elaborated on soI decided to put them in my story as Pansy's group of Slytherin girls.  
_  
"Girls this is Claire" said Pansy  
  
"Hi!!" they all piped at the same time.  
  
"Hi" Claire laughed  
  
"Ohhhh....Drackie!! Come over here" Pansy yelled across the room at the tall blonde haired boy.  
  
"Cant you see that im busy Pansy!!" he said sourly returning to talk to two tall boys who were really weird looking.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
"So Hermione what do you think of Claire?" asked Harry  
  
"I don't know...seems like she is nothing but trouble to me I mean she is in Slytherin" answered Hermione "Well just not someone or the kind of person I would be hanging around."  
  
"Yea I don't like her that much either" agreed Ginny  
  
"Wait what?... just because she's in slytherin doesn't mean anything." said Ron "I think you two are just intimidated by her, if you ask me"  
  
"Me intimidated?!....haha your funny Ron what do I have to be intimidated for?" answered Hermione raising her voice.  
  
"Then why don't you like her?...you don't even know her I mean you haven't even talked to her" said Harry  
  
"I think your just jealous because...." Ron started and was cut off by an infuriated Hermione  
  
"Oh thaws RUBBISH!!" she bellowed and suddenly now everyone was starring at them. "All you say is pure rubbish I have nothing to be jealous of that......THAT GIRL!" and with that she marched off across the common room and went into the girls dormitory and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" said Ron  
  
"She's right you know" said Ginny and followed after Hermione.  
  
"GIRLS......they always have to make everything so damn Complicated" said Harry rolling his eyes "Soo....what you think of Claire?"  
  
"Exrememly good looking if you ask me " said Ron laughing.  
  
"Yea..." said Harry "I liked her too"  
  
"Yea she seemed cool but too bad she got sorted into Slytherin" agreed Ron "Don't you think?"  
  
"Yea..but we'll see her tomorrow" laughed Harry. The two boys then walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory where they changed into their pyjamas and fell fast asleep.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
It was 11:30 at night and Claire was still in the slytherin common room surrounded by almost everybody in there. They were all asking her about her and all the places she has traveled. They all finally left and so she went downstairs to the dormitory and laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. Finally as she drifted off to sleep she saw the face of the habdsome boy with the green eyes she met on the train.....  
  
"Harry...." she whispered and smiled.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
_A/N: Finally the %th Chappie lol YEY umm im gonna post the th later on this week so keep a look out. Please review and tell me what you think_. 


	6. History of Magic

History of Magic  
  
Chap: 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are in he HP books I only own the plot and Claire.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Claire the next morning got dressed in her robes and went upstairs to the trap door and left for the great hall where she found everyone talking and enjoying their breakfast.   
  
"Claire over here!" Pansy said signaling Claire to sit next to her at the slytherin table.   
  
Claire Then went to sit next to Pansy and said hit to everyone. She then ate her eggs and apiece of toast with a cup of orange juice.  
  
"Well Claire your in two of my classes" said Pansy looking over both their schedules.  
  
"Really?" asked Claire "what classes"  
  
"Potions and Divinition" she answered "not the best but good enough"  
  
"Hey Claire" said a tall blond boy  
  
"Um hey" she answered looking up at the boy "Err...Draco right?"  
  
"Yup" he answered while sitting down across from her.  
  
"Hi Drackie" excliamed Pansy.  
  
Draco then decided to ignore Pansy as he always did and stared at Claire.  
  
"Drackie can I see your schedule?"asked Pansy.  
  
Draco then shoved the schedule into her hands without even looking at her.  
  
"Soo...Claire..er...do you know the classes you have?" he asked trying to start a conversation with her.  
  
"Erm yea" she said while taking a sip of orange juice and pointing to the piece of parchment in front of her.  
  
"Darn! Drackie we only have one class together and its Divinition" exclaimed Pansy giving him his schedule back.  
  
"Yea and look I have almost all with Claire"he said excited "err... I mean the only class we don't have is Astronomy"  
  
"Harry did you get your schedule yet?" asked Ron while stuffing two muffins in his mouth.  
  
"Huh....?" said Harry confused.  
  
"Whush rrong arry?" asked Ron with his mouth full "eems ike your sromwrere elsh ooday"  
  
"Erm...no just thinking" answered Harry  
  
"Oh...well did you get your schedule?" asked Ron again but with his mouth empty.  
  
"Um...yea here" asnwered Harry handing Ron his schedule.  
  
"Arn't you going to eat mate?" asked Ron  
  
"No not that hungry" said Harry  
  
"Hey mate look once again we have our classes together" said Ron "and guess what we have transfiguration, history of magic, potions, herbiology, care of magical creatures, DADA, and astronomy with the slytherins...well with half of them" teased Ron  
  
"And....?" asked Harry confused  
  
"No nothing but come on we have History of Magic first" said Ron laughing and standing up  
  
"we don't want to be late now do we?"  
  
"Well me Emily, and Millicent will have to talk to you later because we're late for Herbiology" said Pansy "Err..Claire do you want me to show you to History of Magic?"  
  
"Err.......no Pansy I have that class and yea I'll be glad to take her" he said smiling at Claire.  
  
"Um..okay Drackie well see you later" she said trying to get his attention. But Draco decided to ignore her and keep talking to Claire.  
  
Claire, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle talked the whole way to History of Magic where they arrived just in time. Draco led Claire across the room all the way to the back of the room and sat behind Ron. Claire then sat next to him right behind Harry who sat next to the other girl Hermione. Professor Binns then started his lesson with introducing himself to the class with his slow monotone voice.  
  
"Okay well if you would all please turn to the first page of your book A history of Magic by:Bathilda Bagshot(A/N: I decided to use the names of books from the HP books so yea)" he said.  
  
"Hey Harry told you she was in our class"whispered Ron  
  
"So what if she is in our classes Ron?" whispered Hermione bitterly "seems like you might have something for that girl"  
  
"Shut it Hermione your just jealous" said Ron "and no one was talking to you" Right before Hermione could answer Ron Harry cut her off.  
  
"Both of you are pathetic" he said and all stayed quiet.  
  
"Now that we've read chapter one I am going to give you a little exam to test your knowledge" said Prof. Binns "the ones with the top two scores will award their houses ten points each. You will have five minutes to complete the exam." he passed out the exams and stood infront of the class.  
  
"You may begin" he said.  
  
Everyone immediately began answering the questions. Hermione no big surprise finished first and raised her hand to signalized that she was finished but shortly after Lavender and Claire finished and raised their hands. Several others raised their hands shortly after them.  
  
"Okay hand them in now so I can look over them and award the two students who scored the highest." said Prof. Binns.  
  
Everyone handed in their exams and waited a few minutes until Prof. Binns spoke again.  
  
"Well well well...seems like everyone did very vell."he started "but...the highest score was achieved by miss Claire Hathor who beat Hermione Granger's by five points"  
  
Everyone then looked at Claire and Hermione in shock. For the first time someone recieved a higher score than Hermione. Hermione then stood up shocked and walked over to Prof. Binns .  
  
"There must be some kind of mistake sir" she exclaimed  
  
"No miss Granger as you can see clearly see she beat you by five points" answered Prof. Binns "now if you will please sit down so I can finish my lesson."  
  
Hermione then stomped back to her seat looked at Claire and rolled her eyes and sat down. Claire looked at Draco who smirked at her and began to laugh.  
  
"Well please finish chapters two and three for hw" he began "and 10 points to Slytherin and 10 for Gryffindor for the two highest scorers."  
  
They all put their books away and walked towards the door.  
  
"Ron, Hermione come on lets go say hi to Claire" said Harry   
  
"Err...not me" she answered "I have to go " and she walked on down the stairs.  
  
"Err..don't worry about it its like i told you she's bloody jealous" said Ron "now come on I want to say hi."  
  
They both walked over to where Claire was laughing along with Draco and his cronies.  
  
"Hey Claire" said Harry. Claire then turned around to face the two boys.  
  
"Hey guys" she said smiling  
  
"Claire that was bloody brilliant I mean you beat Hermione" said Ron  
  
"Um yea..." she said laughing  
  
"Claire you know these gits?" said Draco  
  
"Shut it Malfoy" sniggered Harry  
  
"Look Potter!" began Draco  
  
"Wow wow wow calm down both of you" said Claire laughing.  
  
"Well just wanted to say hi and yea"said Ron.   
  
"Yea see you around" said Harry walking away.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: I know it took me mad long to update but havent had the time so yea enjoy and tell me what  
you think. 


	7. Pansy Attack

Pansy Attack  
  
Chap 7  
  
disclaimer: I only own Claire and yea the plot the rest of the characters are JK Rowling's   
  
Italics are what the character is thinking so if it goes C:blah blah bah that's what Claire is thinking so yea don't get confused.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Harry and Ron then caught up with Hermione who was already down the hall with Lavender Brown.  
  
"Hey!" said Harry "what happened back there?"  
  
"Look I had something important to tell Lavender" she answered flipping her hair "now if you will excuse me I have Arithmacy" and with that she left both boyss to think and become confused.  
  
"Something has had to have bit her" said Ron.  
  
Both Ron and harry walked on to their Charms class until they encountered Ginny who was Ron's sister.  
  
"Hey guys" said Ginny running up to them. "Err... where's Hermione"she said looking around.  
  
"Arithmacy with Prof. Vector" said Ron sarchasticlly imitating Hermione.  
  
"Oh right well tell her that I was looking for her" she said turning around and running back to join her group of friends "see ya"  
  
Harry and Ron finally got to Charms where they found themselves just dozing off for the rest of the class.  
....................................................................................................................  
"Claire! Come sit here" said Pansy from the other side of the room. Claire then walked in and went and sat next to Pansy.  
  
"No wait this seat is for Drackie" she said  
  
"Umm...okay well I'll uh...just sit here then next to him" said Claire laughing.

Suddenly a tall lady who looked like a very big oversized bug who had huge glasses walked out of the shadows of her desk and started to introduce herself.  
  
"Welcome back class I am Prof. Sibyll Trelawnry your Divinition teacher" she said in a weird misty voice. "We will start this semester with a bit of review from last year and I've also decided we should start with the crystal balls. So if you would please turn to page 12 in your text books."  
  
Claire opened her text book and then looked over at Draco who was apparently being bombarded with notes from Pansy that had hearts around her and Draco's name. Draco then turned to Claire and showed her the note and made a disgusted face. Draco then smirked at Claire and then turned to face Pansy and blew her a kiss all you saw was Pansy wink at him and turn beat red. Claire then burst out laughing and was trying so hard not to look at Pansy because she would just die of laughter.  
  
"Is there something wrong miss Hathor?" asked Prof. Trelawny  
  
"Um no I think I saw a swan in my crystal ball and yea well I thought it was funny that's all" chuckled Claire. Claire then turned to Draco and saw him smiled he suddenly leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"A swan?" he said sarchasticlly making a stupid confused face that made Claire laugh again.  
  
Class finally ended and Claire closed her book and walked out. She then waitedfor Draco and Pansy to come out so they could all walk to class together. Then Draco instead of walking out he apparently was running for his life and when he passed Claire he smiled.  
  
"I'll talk to you later" he said while rushing by.  
  
"Okay?" she answered laughing.  
  
Pansy then walked out looking confused and looking around as if she had lost someone or something. Pansy walked over to Claire who was obviously laughing to her self at the sight she just saw.  
  
"Claire did you happen to see where Drackie is or went?" she asked worried.  
  
"Erm...no but im guessing he's er...throwing up because what just happened wasn't pretty if you know what I mean" she said trying so hard not to burst out laughing again.  
  
"Oh poor thing I wonder what it was?" she said worried  
  
"You know what beats me" she said now laughing.  
  
"Oh well im er..going to go look for him"she said already walking past her "talk to you later"   
  
Pansy then started to run down the corridor. Claire then smiled and shook her head at the sight and continued down the hall.  
  
_C:Wow what a day first time I've seen stuff like this_.  
....................................................................................................................  
"Hello Hermione how was Arithmacy"asked Ron teasingly  
  
"Good but loads of Homework"she answered "err...how was Charms?"  
  
"Don't know really kinda dozed off" answered Harry.  
  
"Oh really?" she said acting surprised. Suddenly out of nowhere Ron nudged Harry in the stomach.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Harry gasping for air.  
  
"Hrmm" he said pointing to Claire who seemed to be walking over.  
  
"Hey Harry" said Claire "hey Ron"  
  
Hermione then turned to look at who it was when she saw that it wasClaireshe turned beat red and looked as if she were to explode.   
  
_H: ugh not her again why does she always have to be around them_.  
  
"Um I kinda don't know where to go " she said smiling "soo I thought you guys might" and was suddenly cut off by Hermione.  
  
"What did Malfoy get tired of you already?" she said bitterly. Claire then looked at Hermione in a confused but very disturbed way. "Or did you scare him away"  
  
"Hmm...no but I think if he was scared away it would be of you"she answered back quickly "but no hate to disapoint you but he was being attacked by Pansy" Hermione then turned redder and became madder at the little comment that Claire had made. "Quite funny if you ask me" she said laughing.  
  
_H: No one asked you you git  
_  
"Okay well umm..." said Ron seeing that Hermione was getting extremely mad now "Claire come on we'll take you we all have Transfiguration"  
  
"Oh the joy" said Claire sarchasticlly.  
  
They walked in silence all the way to Transfiguration where Prof. Mcgonagal was waiting. When they finally got there Claire walked in to find Crabbe, Goyle and Draco already there and in the back caught up in their conversation. Draco then turned around and saw Claire walk in next to Harry and instead of smiling like he always did he look very disturbed.  
  
"Hey Claire saved you a seat" said Draco across the room.  
  
"Erm.." she said "uh guys do you mind? I mean I don't want to like...."  
  
"No need to explain Claire we understand" said Harry smiling "we understand"  
  
_C: Wow his eyes his smile so perfect  
_  
"Well okay talk to you later" she said smiling and continued to the back to where Draco was.  
  
"Stupid Git" mumbled Hermione  
  
"What was that?" asked Harry   
  
"Umm nothing" answered Hermione  
  
"Okay" said Harry. They all continued to their seats and sat down and waited for the class to start.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: well chapter 7 I will be putting up chap 8 when I can leave some reviews and tell me how it is and yea sorry its kinda short.


	8. There is something about her

There is Something about Her  
  
Chap 8  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP and the characters that JK Rowling has in her books I only own Claire and the plot.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Claire sat down next to Draco and smiled.  
  
"Soo....how's Pansy" she said sarchasticlly.  
  
"Ugh please don't remind me" he said making a disgusted face "she followed me all the way here"  
  
Claire suddenly imagined Pansy trying to kiss Draco and Draco literally running for his life. She then started to laugh out loud uncontrollably again and the whole class turned around to stare at her.  
  
"Claire Hathor is there something wrong?" asked Prof. Mcgonagal the Transfiguration teacher.  
  
"Umm...no" she said chuckling.  
  
"Then 5 points from Slytherin" said Prof Mcgonagal  
  
"WHY?!" asked Claire suddenly getting serious and standing up.  
  
"For disrupting my lesson" answered Prof Mcgonagal getting annoyed "and distracting everyone"  
  
"You act like I wanted their attention" answered Claire not willing to calm down "maybe if your class was a tad bit exciting they would actually pay attention to you"  
  
"Miss Hathor! How dare you another 5 points from Slytherin" answered Prof. Mcgonagal "and a weeks detention for you Miss Hathor now take your seat"  
  
Claire was just about to answer her back when Draco pulled her down to her seat and told her to calm down.  
  
"Its not worth it" he said.  
  
"But.....?" she started angrily but was cut off by Draco's shushing gesture.  
  
"It's okay" he said Chuckling.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
"What do you thin about that?" whispered Ron.  
  
"About what?" asked Harry writing down the notes that appeared on the board.   
  
"Well that whole incident we just saw mate.....what else?" asked Ron beginning to copy the notes from board.  
  
"Oh.....right surprising I guess" said Harry stopping and looking up at Ron "I mean wouldn't expect it from her"  
  
"Yea first the whole being smarter than Hermione thing and now this?" said Ron "I don't know mate she's quite a different bird"  
  
"She is not smarter than me" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"She scored higher than you"said Harry now turning to look at Hermione.  
  
"SO!...that doesn't mean anything" she answered him bitterly.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere something hit Harry on the back of his head. He turned around and found that it was a crumpled piece of parchment so he looked around to see who it was and saw Claire smiling. He took the crumpled piece of parchment and began to unfold it.  
  
"What's that?" asked Ron   
  
"Don't know it's from Claire" he answered.  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione "no give me that" she then snatched the piece of parchment from him and ripped it up.  
  
"OY Hermione what's your problem?" asked Harry getting angry  
  
"Don't you guys see that she is trouble?" she answered. Harry and Ron just looked at her in disbelief and ignored her for the rest of the class.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
"What was that?" asked Draco eyeing Claire and then Harry.  
  
"Nothing" she answered then she turned to Draco and smiled.  
  
_D:wonder what she was saying to that loser of Potter. But look at her smile its soo comforting._  
  
He then smiled back. They were finally dismissed and walked out. Harry and Ron lagged behind trying to avoid Hermione and her usual scowling. But with their usual bad luck Hermione found them and of course gave them her usual look of disappointment.  
  
"What now Hermione" said Harry irritated.  
  
"What's wrong"she asked confused  
  
"I think the question is what's wrong with you?" responded Harry.  
  
"Yea Hermione what's up" agreed Ron.  
  
"I don't understand?" she said trying to avoid the convo.  
  
"Don't play dumb Hermione" insisted Harry "what has Claire done to you..? I mean we literally just met her"  
  
"Look Harry you and Ron should not be around that .....that girl" she said in a snotty tone "that's all"  
  
"Oh you're pathertic Hermione" said Ron getting mad.   
  
Ron then started to walk away and Harry looked at Hermione and followed. Hermione then ran after them.  
  
"She seems trouble!" she bellowed behind them "you guys are just too blind to see it!"  
  
"See what Hermione?!" bellowed Harry "tell us what?"  
  
"Um I don't know there is just something about her" she answered stopping in front of them.  
  
"See you don't know" said Ron  
  
"Why are we arguing about this?" she asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Well I don't know Hermione......maybe you can explain that one" snapped Ron.  
  
"But....." began Hermione.  
  
"No Hermione your just........" Ron started but he suddenly saw Hermione tearing and trying hard not to cry.  
  
"Err.....Hermione why don't we just go down and get something to eat " said Harry now comforting her that she was crying "right Ron?"  
  
"Err.." he said but was nudged by Harry.  
  
"That's enough" he whispered into Ron's ear.  
  
"Sure lets go eat im kind of hungry anyways" he finally said.  
  
Hermione then wiped her tears and followed the boys down to the Great Hall.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Another conflict with Hermione about Claire. Well enjoy and sorry it took me so long to update. Please R&R and tell me what you think. 


	9. Meeting Theo

Meeting Theo

Chap 9  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters I only own the plot and Claire the rest is all JK Rowling's work.  
............................................................................................................................................................  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked down to the lunch in the Great hall. The great hall only had a few students in it who were studying and eating their lunch. Hermione walked in behind Harry holding her hand and Ron on her other side. The three of them walked over to the Gryffindor table where they decided to sit next to some 4th and 5th years that were with Ginny.  
  
"Hey guys " said Ginny looking up from her lunch "err is something the wrong" she then said in a worried voice looking confused.  
  
"Um no" said Harry trying to act normal.  
  
"Mind your own business Ginny " said Ron still mad.  
  
"Um yea nothing is the wrong" said Hermione trying to act normal as if nothing had happened.  
  
"So how was your fisrt day so far Ginny?" asked Harry trying to change the subject.  
  
"Err....boring as always" said Ginny getting even more confused.  
  
"Oh....right..." said Harry.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Draco sooo.... what's up with the new girl" asked Theodore Nott one of Draco's friends also known as Theo.   
  
Theo was an average sized boy who was a bit buff with dark hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. (A/N: Theo was mentioned in the HP books but I made up my own descriptions)  
  
"Who Claire?" asked Draco who was walking over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Yea" said Theo "so...is she like your new girl?"  
  
"No....." said Draco now sitting down.  
  
"Good because she is a good looking bird" said Theo smiling "I mean I might just have a little fun with her" said Theo turning around and smirking at the group of slytherin boys around him and Draco."heck if you no what im saying"  
  
"Nope sorry I don't" said Draco now looking up at him "because she is off limits mate"  
  
"Says who?" he asked.  
  
"Me" answered Draco taking a piece of fruit.  
  
"What?" said Theo "but mate you have Pansy"  
  
"So what you know the rules I choose the ones I want and they're off limits" he answered getting annoyed " now shut up here comes Pansy"  
  
"Hey Drackie" she said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Um hey Pansy" he answered taking a bite out of his fruit. "Umm where is Claire?"  
  
"Oh err.... she decided to go to the common room to drop off her books she'll come later" answered Pansy " now is that the way you say hi to me?!....."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked  
  
"I mean you have been acting weird towards me" she began "I mean I know we don't exactly go out but like you've been acting weird towards me...."she was then cut off by the sudden shushing movement Draco did. He then took his hand and put it through her short lacy black hair and leaned over to press his lips against her and started to kiss her. It was a long but sloppy kiss in which both were into. They finally separated and she smiled at him and he did his very famous Malfoy smirk.  
  
"You were saying?" he asked still smirking  
  
"Um no I think I forgot" she answered smiling back and turning to her food.  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Did you just see that?" asked Harry poking Ron for his attention.  
  
"See what mate?" asked Ron who stopped stuffing food in his mouth.  
  
"What just happened at the Slytherin table" said Harry "Pansy and Draco just....." he decided to stop himself and make a disgusted face.  
  
"What?!" asked Ron becoming anxious to know what Harry saw.  
  
"They kissed" said Hermione answering for Harry "im guessing they got back together"  
  
"I know but its like such a horrible sight" said Harry now choking on his juice.  
  
"He is right" said Ron " its just not very pleasent"  
  
"Well yea I guess" said Hermione finishing her juice "even though we have seen it before...but anyways im going to go study a bit before potions....so I'll talk to you later"  
  
Harry and Ron just nodded and watched her walk away. Harry and Ron finally decided to head to Potions to grab a good seat that was far away from Prof. Snape. They were walking out when they saw Claire coming out of the Dungeons. She saw them, Smiled and walked over.  
  
"Hey" she said smiling.  
  
"Hey" they both answered back smiling.  
  
"Did you eat lunch?" asked Ron "because we didn't see you in the hall"  
  
"Err..no I didn't feel like it" she answered "um well im going to go in there to get Draco and Pansy so see ya" she smiled and kept walking past the two boys and into the Great hall.  
  
"Why do girls like him anyways"said Ron "I mean he is nothing but a snob." Ron then looked at harry who was just standing there staring into space.  
  
"Right?" said Ron now looking at Harry very worried "hey mate you okay?"  
  
"Um...what?" said Harry startled.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Ron "because I mean you're acting weird."  
  
"Err im fine " he answered" lets go before we're later for potions."

............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Claire walked in and saw Pansy and draco sitting together while holding hands. They were both facing the other way so she just stared at them in disbelief and chuckled at the sight. Theo then looked up and smiled at her, he got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey" he said smiling.  
  
"Err...hey" she answered "erm.....im sorry but I don't think I know your name."  
  
"Oh right im Theo im in the same year as you"  
  
"Awsome"she said  
  
"Um what?" he said confused.  
  
"It means cool" she said "its what they use in the US."  
  
"You've been to the US?" he asked interested.  
  
"Err.. Yea I've traveled all over the world" she said smiling.  
  
"Cool er....you have potions next right?" he asked   
  
"Umm...yea" she said.  
  
"Well then I'll see you there bye" he said turning around and starting to walk towards the exit.  
  
"Umm wait up I'll go with you I don't really know where potions is" she said smiling at him and then looking at Draco and Pansy.  
  
They both talked all the way to potions and walked in to find all the Gryffindors in their seats but only half of the Slytherins missing. She then turned to the right of the room and sat down next to Theo.  
............................................................................................................................................................  
A/N: well here you go enjoy and keep up with the reviews I want to know if I should stop or keep going so yea thanks.


	10. Potions

Potions

Chap 10

_Disclaimer: I don't not own anything that JK Rowling has in her books I only own Claire and the __plot._

_A/N : haven't written in a while srry bout that but I promise ill write sooner please read and tell __me what you think._

* * *

Theo and Claire continued to talk about all of Claire's traveling experience. They laughed and enjoyed each others company.

_T: wow she is so much cooler than I thought, and hot so thats a plus_.

He smiled and laughed at her silly comment. Then the dungeon door opened and in came Pansy and Draco holding hands and smiling. They both walked across the room and passed by Ron and Harry.

"Hey Malfoy see that you're back with your whore" said Harry smirking "I mean its just like the old saying like father like son."

Ron then started to hysterically laugh at what Harry said "Good one Harry" he chuckled.

"Potter you stupid fuck!" said Draco now turning red and trying to get back at Harry "you and your stupid orange haired git better keep your noses out of what doesn't concern you."

With that they continued to their seat where Claire and Theo were still talking. Draco looked at Claire smiled, turned to Theo and gave him a disapproving look. The door then opened again but this time it was Hermione rushing in to grab her seat before Prof. Snape arrived. Several seconds after a tall pale man dressed in all black with dark eyes and greasy looking hair that was short and messy walked in and went to the front of the class.

"We will start today with a very simple shrinking potion" began Prof. Snape.

"But Prof. Snape we haven't done the Anti- poison, and that's what we're supposed to start with."

"Look Ms. Granger this is my class and I shall do what I want" he snapped "5 points from Gryffindor for Ms. Granger being such a smart ass."

All of the Slytherins immediately started to laugh and Hermione just sat there with a face of anger and watery eyes.

"Back to what I was saying before Ms. Granger interrupted me, you will need to write down the notes, get, measure your ingredients, brew it and then bring it up to me for testing" he said looking around "you have 20 minutes.....................begin!"

"Errr....do you know what to do?" asked Theo.

"Umm...yea its easy, see you we just need to get the ingredients, measure, and brew" she said "right?"

"Umm.....right" he scratching his head while acting as if he was confused.

Claire then giggled at how confused he looked. "You don't get it do you?" she said smiling

"Not at all" he answered smiling back.

"Um right then why don't you just go get the ingredients" she said "I mean you can handle that right?"

"Yea no problem im not that stupid" he said.

He then got up and went to get the ingredients, it only took him a few minutes before he came back with them. When he finally came back he handed her the ingredients sat down and watched her measure them.

"Ok um..... first one of Fluxweed, then we need 2 of horn of a bicorn, 2/3 of knoxgrass, 1 of lacewing flies, 3 leeches, and skin of a boomslang." she said while measuring each of the ingredients.

"Makes you want to throw up doesnt it?" said Theo in disgust.

"Yea....." she said chuckling "now we just leave it to brew for until it turns blue and we're done."

"Wow you're good at this" he said jokingly

"Oh I know I have the magic touch" she said and winked at him. A few minutes later it turned blue.

"Look I thik we're done..........well I mean it turned blue?" he said

"Um yea we're done." she answered

"Then why don't we take it to Prof. Snape" he said standing up

"Um....sure" she responded.

They both walked over to the front of the room where Prof. Snape was. They both handed him the vial full of their potion.

"Done so soon?" he asked

"Um yea" she answered.

"Take your seats" he snapped " and read pages 16-17 in your books"

They then sat back down and began to read the pages.

* * *

"They're already done and we're like half way done" said Ron eyeing Claire.

"What?! That cant be" shrieked Hermione "hurry up Harry finish that up!"

"Calm down Hermione" said Harry looking at her confused.

* * *

Suddenly Draco walked over to Theo and Claire and interupted their conversation.

"Ehrm......" he exclaimed.

"Er...hi didn't see ya there" said Claire turning to face him.

"No I was jsut going to remind you guys that the usual first day of classes Slytherin reunion is this evening" he said eyeing Theo.

"Um...whats that? " she said

"Err. A party is what you Americans call it" said Theo smirking.

"Cool" she answered.

Draco then turned around and walked back to his seat without saying anything else.

* * *

_A/N: don't worry ill update sooner than last time I was just really busy so yea leave some __comments._


	11. Bookworms

Bookworms

Chap 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that J.K. Rowling has in her books I only own the plot and my character Claire.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast, but for Hermione it seemed like it was never going to end. Everybody's attention was on Claire, the new girl, that was all that people were interested in.she hated the fact that everybody wanted to know about Claire and that was all they wanted to talk about. They would say have you heard this or that or oh my gosh this and that, and all of this was driving Hermione mad. When they had finally finished their last class Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking towards the Gryffindor Commen room when Hermione brought up the convo about her day.

"Ugh today seemed like it was never going to end" she said concentrating down on the floor.

"Really?" asked Harry looking at her"because I thougth today was interesting."

"Yea I did too" joined Ron stopping to tie his shoe "why do you say that Hermione?"

"Errr......just seemed really boring" she answered

"Oh..."said Harry "did you guys see in Potions the face Malfoy had when he saw Theo and Claire together?" Hermione then just rolled her eyes and clenteched her teeth trying hard not to comment.

"Yea I know it was really funny" answered Ron starting to laugh "he kept on looking at them and you could soo tell he wanted to kill Theo"

"Yea I know" laughed Harry

"Right Hermione?" asked Ron noticing how quiet Hermione was.

"Huh?" said Hermione acting confused.

"The whole Claire thing today in Potions" said Harry.

"Erm......yea I guess"she said quikly "well er... I'll talk to you guys later im going to go to the library and study"

"Err....okay?.." said Harry concerned "bye 'Ermione"

"Cya Hermione" said Ron.

"Ok bye" she said while turning in the opposite direction towards the library.

"There she goes again always in the library" said Ron sarcastically "what a bookworm"

"Tell me about it" chuckled Harry.

Ron and Harry continued towards Gryffindor Tower where they tried doing homework but ended up playing wizards chess instead.

* * *

Hermione hurried down the corridor not paying attention to anything while talking to herself, she bumped into a few people on the way but she didn't care or noticed, she was too busy thinking about Claire and all the hype. She finally got to the library and opened the large doors that led in to the library, to find that like always it was nearly empty only the librarian and 2 other Ravenclaw students who were always there after classes. She quickly walked in and took her usual seat in the back where there was a big table piled up with several books.

"Hello Hermione I believe you needed these" said Madam Pince the librarian. Madam Pince was a skinny, but not too tall nor too short witch who had big green eyes that were a little too bright for her complexion.

"Oh yea... thanks" answered Hermione. Madam Pince smiled and then walked over to her desk in the front of the library. Hermione then opened her bag and took out her notebook then opened her Astronomy book and began to take notes.

* * *

"Err.....Theo" questioned Claire while walking out of their last class.

"Yea?" he answered.

"Would you happen to know where the library is" she asked.

"Yea if I remember correct its up 2 floors and then you take a right you cant miss it" he said.

"Thanks I'll talk to you later" she said heading for the stairs.

"But wait.......what about the Slytherin get together?" he said after her.

"Um yea I'll be there" she answered. She continued running up the stairs to the library. She then opened the doors to the dimly lit library where only the librarian and a girl in the back were sitting. Claire walked in and went to the right where she found an empty table and dropped her bag. Madam Pince then stood up from her desk and walked over to Claire.

"Hello I don't believe I've seen you here before" said Madam Pince.

"Um...no im new here" answered Claire.

"Well......er......welcome....um sorry I don't believe I got your name" said Madam Pince.

"Claire......Claire Hathor" she answered.

"And im Madam Pince the Librarian" she said "can I help you with anything?"

"Erm.....no im okay......but thanks" answered Claire.

"Okay well I'll be at my desk if you need me" said Madam Pince and turned to go back to her desk. Claire walked around the room and looked at the books that they had on the shelves. She wasn't really paying attention where she was going and she was suddenly bumped into.

"OI!" she said

"Im sorry I thought I was alone" said the girl she bumped into.

"No im sorry.........Hermione right?" asked Claire.

"Yea...." answered Hermione dully seeing who it was she bumped into "well I'll be leaving now"

"Err...okay bye Hermione" said Claire while Hermione gathered her books and left. Hermione walked out of the library and once again was frustrated and started to whisper to her self.

"Stupid bitch" she said to herself while walking down the corridor not noticing that there was someone else there.

"Quite a vocabulary you have there Granger"said Theo who was leaning against the wall. Hermione then looked up and saw Theo and got even madder.

"Shut it Theo" she exclaimed "and what the hell are you doing up here?"

"I came to read Granger what else?" he answered sarcastically.

"Im surprised you even know how to read"she snapped back while crossing her arms.

"Funny......" he answered "so....how have you been?"

"Why do you care?" she questioned bitterly

"Its been quite a while since well.......you......know" he said while putting his fingers through her hair.

"Don't touch me" she said pushing him away "you dirty snott" she then turned around and kept walking down the corridor.

"Fine I guess I'll see you around babe" he said knowing it would get her even madder. Hermione kept walking but then lifted her hand and flicked him the finger.

"Thanks love ya too" he exclaimed behind her and started to laugh to himslef.

_T:She gets better looking everyday._

Theo then walked towards the library to look for Claire. He walked in and immediatly walked over to Claire who was sitting and reading a book.

"Hey" he said.

Claire suddenly jumped and looked around "oh you scared me"she said.

"Im not that bad looking am I?" he said jokingly.

"No its not that I just didn't expect to see you here" she said laughing.

"So are you coming down to the party?" he asked her now sitting down next to her.

"Err...yea I guess" she said closing her book. "Im done reading anyway"

"Don't tell me you read that in the hour you've been here" he said

"Um...yea im a fast reader" she laughed.

"Wow...so yea....wanna go now?" he asked getting up.

"Yea" she smiled. Claire then got up put the book in her bag and left the library with Theo to the Slytherin Common room.

* * *

Hermione then stormed into the Gryffindor Common room walked over to the fireplace and dropped her bag on a chair near where Harry and Ron where playin Wizards Chess.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ron concentrating on Harry's next move.

"The bloody people in this school" she excalimed.

"Anyone in particular?" asked Harry looking up from the game.

"Theo" she grumbled.

"Who?" asked Ron who couldn't make out what she had said.

"None of your business!" she exclaimed "ugh!!.....just leave me alone" she then grabbed her bag and went into the girls dormitory.

"Did she say Theo?" asked Harry "as in Theo Nott?"

"I don't know" shrugged Ron

"What would he have to do with her?" asked Harry confused.

"Hey mate lets just leave it as it is and keep playing" said Ron "we'll ask her at dinner"

"Yea okay" he said.

The two boys continued to play their game but still confused with what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: well yea there ya go I think this is the longest chapter I've done lol well R&Rplease hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Hermione's Fustration

**Hermione's Fustration**

**Chap 12**

_Disclaimer: The charachters are not mine Claire is the only character that is mine and the plot, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling._

"Grr...!" exclaimed Hermione when she walked into the girls dormitory not noticing that Ginny was there. "I think im going crazy!"

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ginny sitting up in her bed.

"Nothing" she said now trying to act normal "nothing... is wrong with me"

"I don't believe you , I mean that Grrr wasn't for nothing" said Ginny walking over to Hermione "something has to be bothering you"

"Everybody here is driving me crazy!" she answered.

"Let me guess...Theo!" said Ginny not in the least bit surprised.

"What?...how would you know?" asked Hermione confused.

"You acted the same way when you had that thing with Theo" giggled Ginny trying to comfort Hermione.

"Its not funny" said Hermione stomping her feet. Ginny then hugged Hermione and told her it was okay.

"Hey I'll meet you in the Great Hall, I just have to go get something" Claire told Theo when they got downstairs.

"Umm...okay" he said as he continued towards dinner in the Great Hall. Claire walked into the common room where there were a few people lounging before going to dinner. Claire then turned towards the spiral staircase that led to the girl's dormitory and followed them down. She walked over to her four poster and dropped her bag full of books. She then sat down and took out a mirror and a small bag with some makeup. She looked in the mirror, fixed her makeup and pulled her long hair back in a high ponytail. She got up and saw Pansy and decided to say hi.

"Hey Pansy" she said

"Oh hi Claire" answered Pansy smiling "Where are you going?"

"Err...to dinner" she answered.

"Oh right" she exclaimed "then can you do me a favor?"

"Umm...yea...I guess?" Claire said "what is it?"

"If you see Drackie can you tell him to meet me at the stairs before going in to dinner"

"Ummm...yea sure" she answered "well talk to you guys later"

Claire then went upstairs and walked down out of the common room and walked towards the Great Hall.

Theo was walking into the Great Hall where Draco and the other two boys, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting next to him and deep into conversation. Theo pushed Crabbe out of the way and sat next to Draco.

"Just the guy we were looking for" said Draco turning to face Theo.

"Really?" laughed Theo "now why is that?"

"Cut the crap Theo" sneered Draco "what did you think you were doing flirting with Claire...she's out of your range"

Theo chuckled and smirked, "out of my range?" he questioned sarcastically "because last time I checked...she was more out of YOUR range."

"Don't get smart with me, Theo we both know the rules" sneered Draco "and if broken you have to take the punishment"

"And you don't want that Theo now do you?" chuckled Crabbe while cracking his knuckles. Theo then glared at Crabbe as if he was about to kill him.

"I know the ruled...Draco and that means you chose Pansy ehich leaves Claire technically you have to finish her until you get a second one" answered Theo "and I've gotten Claire"

"We will just see about that Theo and you know the rules, you cant just decide to give up...or else you're in for it!" warned Draco.

"Same goes for Pansy, Draco you have to go all the way no turning back" answered back Theo. The two boys stared at each other wanting so bad just hit one another, until Claire walked over and sat in front of both of them and looked at them confused.

"Um Draco?" she questioned staring back at both of them.

"Yea..." he answered now turning to face Claire.

"Um yea...Pansy is waiting for you out by the stairs" she said.

"Thanks...and now if you will excuse me...I have to go talk to Pansy" he stood up and walked over to Goyle and told him to keep an eye on Theo. He then walked toward the doors and left the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" asked Claire.

"Nothing he is just a bit stressed out" answered Crabbe.

Harry and Ron walked over to sit next to Luna who would always sit with them during dinner despite the fact that she was from Ravenclaw.

"Hey Luna" said Ron sitting across from her.

"Ello Ron" she said looking up from her piece of parchment "hey Harry"

"Hi" said Harry sitting next to Ron.

"Where is Ginny and Hermione?" asked Luna now folding her parchment and putting It into her bag.

"Err...common room" answered Harry reaching for a piece of fruit "I think?"

"Yea she was really mad at someone when we saw her before" said Ron helping himself to everything on the table.

"ok well that's not the only thing bothering you" said Ginny now sitting on Hermione's bed.

"Well yea but...its just everything this year, I hate it" answered Hermione.

"Wow and I thought you loved it here" responded Ginny sarcastically.

"Yea I thought so too" chuckled Hermione.

"Its that new Claire girl" guessed Ginny "Right!...I mean you act irritated when she is around"

"Yea I guess...I mean she's part of it, but its not just her its everybody around her they make everything so complicated!" she began, "I hate it and it really pisses me off! I don't know if I can take this anymore, I'm not going to take this crap anymore.." Ginny just sat there surprised at Hermione's anger.

"Um...yea you shouldn't" Ginny added, "hey are you hungry because I am" she said now trying to change the subject.

"Uh...yea actually I am" giggled Hermione wiping her face "c'mon lets go get dinner." They both straightened their robes and walked out of the common room.

"Ginny please don't mention this to anyone" Hermione began, "errr...especially Ron"

"What do you take me as a dumbass?" answered Ginny pretending as if she were insulted "im not that dumb you know..."

"Thanks" Hermione said with relief

"Wait so what do you really think of the new girl Claire" asked Ginny, now going down the stairs.

_A/N: Extremely sorry bout that you guys I haven't updated in like forever...thanks to sam my good friend who got me to start writing again lol well ill update as sooon as possible I promise! hope you like...R&R!_


	13. Rictusempra

Rictusempra

Chap. 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything I only own Claire and the plot the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling._

_A/N: I finally updated yey! Since Sam asked me to update sooner I have and plus its her birthday today so I had to update for her lov ya SAM! Lol

* * *

_

The rest of dinner was silent at the Gryffindor table, when Ginny and Hermione showed up. Although Harry and Ron were dying to know why Hermione was so frustrated, they decided not to ask or talk about it, thinking that she might have another fit if they did.

"Well im full" joked Hermione trying to start a conversation with everyone.

"Err...yea same here" said Harry following along.

"I think we should go now" answered Ginny, "I mean we're all done, plus we have a ton of homework"

"Yea...me and Harry haven't even finished our homework" added Ron. Hermione stood up and Ginny followed her towards the door. Ron grabbed a roll and stuffed it in his pocket and followed the girls and Harry out towards Gryffindor Tower.

"So Hermione you're ok now?"asked Ron catching up to her.

"Um...yea im fine" she answered now looking at Ron " I think it was just stress, you know...with school and stuff"

"Yea tell me about it...its our first day back to classes and we have loads of homework" said Ron waving his hands in the air sarcastically "its just so impossible with..." added Ron but was then cut off by Harry.

"To make a long story short...you want to help us!" said harry putting his arm around Hermione and giving her a big smile "pretty please?"

"What!" laughed Hermione "you still haven't done it?"

"Err...not quite" answered Ron.

"Like you said before with all this stress its just so impossible to concentrate" added Harry sarcastically trying to convince Hermione.

"Oh really?" laughed Hermione "is that so?"

"Yea you cant even imagine..." said Ron "so are you going to help us? Please!"

"FINE!" Hermione exclaimed "I'll help you guys"

"I knew it...I mean how can you resist this face" joked Harry making a puppy dog face

"Wow Harry that was great you kind of looked like Pansy for like 3 seconds there mate" laughed Ron making fun of Harry.

"You guys are pathetic, you know that?" laughed Hermione and then agreeing with Ron on Harry's puppy dog face.

"So Claire are you up for the Party?" asked Theo while walking out of the Great Hall.

"Umm...I dunno I guess..." smiled Claire.

"You better!" teased Theo

"Err...Theo can I ask you something?" questioned Claire looking up at Theo.

"Yea...sure go right ahead" answered Theo.

"Err...uh...well I just wanted to know what's up with um...Draco and Pansy?"

"Isn't it obvious?" answered Theo "they have always been together"

"Oh..." Claire said now looking confused.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Theo looking at Claire.

"No...no reason just because they look really close" answered Claire trying to seem not surprised.

"Yea I guess you can say that..." chuckled Theo. Theo and Claire continued to walk towards the Slytherin common room.

"So how was your fisrt day Theo?" asked Claire now trying to break the silence.

"The same as always boring and extremely long.." laughed Theo "how was your day Claire?"

"Grueling im so exhausted" answered Claire passing through the trapdoor into the Slytherin Common room. As Theo walked in behind her, everybody was near the fire talking and having a good time.

"So what's the whole point of this again?"asked Claire looking around at everyone.

"Its just an excuse to stay up late and get wasted" answered Theo.

"Oh right..." began Claire sarcastically "sounds like a blast"

"Yea...I know" chuckled Theo, "but it really is...plus now you can get to know everybody"

"You're right" answered Claire "that's a first"

"Shut up" answered Theo laughing "im smart and you know it." Claire then followed Theo towards the fire place.

"So you want something to drink?" asked Theo, showing her where to sit.

"Err...I'll have some pumpkin juice" answered Claire now sitting down and looking around observing everyone.

"Alright...I'll be right back" he said turning around to go get the pumpkin juice. Draco then saw Claire sitting and looking around at everyone. He walked over and sat down next to her and pretended not to notice he had sat next to her. Claire looked to her right and saw Draco, she then laughed and rolled her eyes and decided to say hi.

"Hey Draco...or wait is it Drackie" said Claire sarcastically trying to imitate Pansy.

"Hmm...I prefer Draco...thank you" laughed Draco now facing Claire "it sounds less like a pet name"

"Yup...I think so too" laughed Claire. Theo then saw Draco talking and rushed over to see what they were talking about.

"Here is your pumpkin juice Claire" said Theo interrupting their conversation.

"Oh right... thanks Theo" answered Claire looking up at Theo and taking the cup filled with juice.

"Hello Draco" said Theo now sitting in front of them.

"Hi Theo" answered Draco facing him

"What...? tired of Pansy so soon?" teased Theo trying to get on Draco's nerves.

"Shut up Theo..." sneered Draco turning red.

"Wow...ok...um how bout we talk about something else" said Claire noticing that something wasn't right.

"Err...soo Claire you want to meet the rest of us?" asked Draco standing up.

"Umm...I think I know most of everybody" said Claire standing up and taking a last sip of her juice before putting it down. Draco and Theo both decided to show Claire around to everyone. Claire seemed to click with everybody in one way or another.

"So Pansy you and Draco are back?" asked Millicent in her deep almost manly voice.

"Yea...im so happy!" exclaimed Pansy telling her group of friends.

"You guys like cant get enough of each other" teased Emma, winking her hazel eyes.

"Yea...we always end up together" answered Pansy now looking around for Draco.

"Soo Emma what about Theo?" began Moon with a smirk on her small freckly face "do you still like him?"

"Err...I dunno" answered Emma now turning red and starting to fidget with het curly auburn hair.

"Wait you still have a thing for Theo?" asked Pansy surprised "I thought you were over him?"

"Well not exactly" laughed Millicent "haven't you seen her she practically drools over Theo"

"Shut up!" exclaimed Emma "that's not true!"

"OoOo Theoooo" they all cooed together and teasing Emma.

"I wouldn't talk Millicent we all know you're into that...that ugly git of Crabbe" exclaimed Emma trying to get back at Millicent "yea its true...she fantasizes over him"

"Shut the hell up Emma" yelled Millicent getting madder.

"Yea she even has that stupid handkerchief that he lost last year, and drove everybody crazy trying to find it" continued Emma "no wonder no one found it...she was the one who took it." Millicent suddenly grabbed Emma by her shirt and pinner her up against the wall.

"You stupid git take that back!" yelled Millicent "you're so gonna pay you rat!"

"Stop that Millicent! You're hurting her!" screamed Pansy trying to stop her. Suddenly everyone noticed stopped and noticed what was going on. Everyone then ran towards the girls and cheered them on, chanting FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Millicent then dropped Emma and took out her wand. She pointed it straight at Emma who was sprawled on the floor.

"Stop!" yelled Moon "don't you dare!"

"You better take that back Emma or you're gonna regret it!" yelled Millicent still pointing her wand at Emma. Emma just laid there and stared at Millicent in horror, not being able to talk.

"What's going on over there?" asked Claire trying to look over everyone to see what was going on.

"I dunno but I think it's a fight" answered Theo. Draco then pushed his way through the crowd of Slytherins surrounding Millicent and Emma.

"Well you asked for it Emma!" continued Millicent "Furnunculus!" an orange light flew from her wand and struck Emma. Emma to scream in pain and began to break out in boils that were swelling into enormous things.

"What in the world do you think you're doing!" yelled Draco staring at Millicent in disgust.

"She's gonna pay for what she did" answered Millicent still pointing her wand at Emma, who was laying there crying in pain. "She shouldn't have opened her big mouth!"

"PLEASE...STOP!" cried Emma in pain.

"NO!" yelled Millicent. Millicent then screamed out "RICTUSEMPRA!" and a bolt of red light flew out. Emma fell back onto the floor and started to twitch and laugh uncontrollably as if having a seizure.

"Please...stop...i'm...really...SORRY!" screamed Emma in between breathes. Everyone laughed and kept cheering Millicent on telling her to keep torturing her.

"Make her stop Drackie!" screamed Pansy freaking out.

"But how?" asked Draco trying to think of something fast.

"Jajajaja! Isn't this great!" laughed Theo cheering with everyone else "first day and already a fight, I love this...this is awesome!"

"No this isn't funny! This is hideous, how can you take pleasure out of this, you're all sick!" yelled Claire watching Millicent torture Emma "this is going to stop right now!" said Claire taking her wand out. Theo continued cheering jumping up and down shouting MILLICENT! MILLICENT! MILLICENT!

"Millicent, you stop that right now! That was enough!" yelled Claire standing in front of her.

"Oh yea... who says so ?" answered Millicent "I don't believe I said I was done"

"I say so! Now step back!" answered Claire clutching her wand in her hand.

"What you're gonna make me or wut?" yelled Millicent threatening Claire "move Claire or else!"

"Claire stop what are you doing?" yelled Pansy

"No im not afraid of you, and im not going to let you do this to her!" yelled Claire refusing to back off "now step away Millicent, don't make me hurt you" Claire said now raising her wand and aiming it at Millicent.

"Don't make me laugh" said Millicent "im not scared of you"

Suddenly Claire yelled out "EXPELLIARMUS!" and sent Millicent's wand flying across the room. Every one stared in awe now getting closer to the girls. "Im sorry Millicent but...you asked for it PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" yelled Claire and suddenly Millicent went stiff as a board and fell backwards making a huge thud. Everybody moved back and stared in shock at what just had happened. Theo then ran to Claire and hugged her.

"Wow Claire that was awesome!" said Theo jumping up and down.

"Emma are you okay?" shrieked Pansy kneeling beside her "Moon come and help me take her to the hospital wing"

"Yea come on lets go" answered Moon helping Pansy pick Emma up.

"Ill talk to you later Drackie" said Pansy leaving with Emma and Moon.

"What are you guys looking at? Party's over!" yelled Draco at the crowd still looking down at Millicent waiting for something else to happen.

"That was great Claire, I don't know how you did it" laughed Theo "she scares me"

"It's not funny Theo" answered Claire towards the spiral staircase.

"Wait Claire...are you okay?" asked Draco stopping her.

"Yea...im fine" she answered

"So what do we do with Millicent?" asked Draco poking her with his foot to see if she would budge.

"Err...just leave her there she'll wake up soon" answered Claire continuing her way towards the girls dormitory.

"That was cool what you did for Emma" said Draco watching her walk away.

"Yea...I guess...but I think I have had enough for a day" said Claire "goodnight Darco"

"Goodnight Claire see you tomorrow. Claire continued down the staircase and walked over to her four poster. She didn't bother changing, she laid there exhausted closed her eyes and drifted slowly into sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Well there you go hope you like! Please R&R o and HAPPY B-DAY SAM!_


End file.
